Wedding arent always a piece of cake
by sunakoxkyohei
Summary: this is a wedding form the brides side of the wedding SK rr


Sunako sat in her aunts room fiddling around with her engagement ring, while her mom did her her aunt did her makeup.

"Sunako sweetie stop playing around with you ring" Her mother said as she was starting to get anode by it.

"sorry mom I am just worried" she said stopping

"worried about what" Noi asked as she watched the two older women getting her best friend ready.

"That he thought this all through and he doesn't want to marry someone so ugly" Sunako said going back to fiddling with her ring.

"Sunako her loves you. He loves you more then anything else" Noi said taking Sunako's hand stopping her from playing with her ring anymore.

"Not more then his fried shrimp."she said trying to reassure her worries.

"No he loves you more and he only loves fried shrimp made by you" Noi answered

"Sunako I have seen the way he looks at you. It is the same way my late husband looked at me. He loves you. You just have a case of cold feet." her aunt said

"But my feet don't feel cold(sorry I had to do it)." Sunako said in an Innocent voice that made the women around her laugh.

"Cold feet doesn't mean that your feet are cold. It mean that you fear is getting the best of you that you losing your courage." Her mom said sweetly trying not to hurt her daughters feeling.

"Maybe my feet are right to be afraid" Sunako said trying to stand up.

"No they aren't. You love him, and he loves you. It is going to be alright." her mom reassured keeping her daughter in her seat.

"We're done now you can stand you." her aunt said backing away a little. Sunako stood up to look at herself in the mirror. She was in a strapless gown that just touched the floor. It was plain, no flowers, frills or anything like she asked. Her hair was down like Kyohei liked it with same strands of her in front of her ears there were pins in her hair to keep it that way. She had little makeup on showing her natural beauty.

"Sunako you grandmother gave me this on my wedding day, as her mother did to her and now it is yours." Her mother said as she put it on Sunako's. It was a golden necklace with a small snowflake.

"Thank you mom" Sunako said hugging her mother. She looked down at her necklace, as Tamao came into the room.

"Oh my gosh you look so beautiful" Tamao said

"thanks" Sunako said lightly blushing.

"Oh and Sunako your father is just outside the door waiting for you." Tamao said

"Okay thanks"Sunako said getting one last look at herself as everyone that was in the room left"Dad" she called as she walked out the door.

"Sunako you look beautiful" her father said when he looked at her.

"Thanks dad is everything alright"

"You will find out" He said sticking his arm out for her to take. Her bridesmaids were in front of her. They were Tamao, her mom and her aunt. Then just in front of her was her best friend Noi. Sunako took the flower out of her fathers hand as they got to the first set of stairs. She tried to look over the railing to see how everything was going but only could see the second set of stairs.

She let out a sigh to prepare herself for the disaster ahead, as the music started she slowly walked the stairs to the music. She was hoping it would last a long time before she would come to the cold hard truth, that he left her. She was almost down the steps. She looked all around the room at the decorations and the guest. She looked at everything but the alter were HE was suppose to be. Were the one she loved was suppose to stand.

She stepped off the lasted step and she looked at the alter to see him. He was standing there looking at her with so much love. He was in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He even hand his hair slicked back. With one look at him she could see why she was marring him. She just watched him watching her her every move. As she saw him looking at her with so much love that every worry she had just disappeared. Once their eyes meet everything disappeared and she knew she had to make it to the alter. She had to resist the erg to run to him and throw her arms around his neck. The trance was broken when she felt her father move giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. Then he turned to Kyohei and gave him Sunako's hands. with that he went and sat in the closest seat on the brides side and started to cry.

She turned to look at Kyohei who was grinning widely at her. As she listened to Takenaga start the ceremony(I thought he would be best for the part.). "We come here today to join Kyohei and Sunako together in holy matchramony and I think I speck for everyone when I say its about time." He said grinning at his friends. "who gives this woman to this man"

"We do" said all of Sunako and Kyohei's friends and family's they stood up to just sit right back down.

"well now we will start with the vows" Takenaga said turning to Kyohei as he started.

"Sunako I love you . We have be through many difficult things but that only made our love stronger. We have fought and I mean that literally and we will always fight because that is us. T will never want or need you to change into anything you don't want to change to. This is the Sunako I fell in love with . My best friend, Someone that understands me as me and not by my looks. You will always be my best friend but you will also be more. You are my lover, my soul mate, the person that I want to be with for the rest of my life." Kyohei said with the same wide smile he had on to begin with.. "man that is hard then it looks like it would be." he mumbled under his breath.

"Kyohei you are a person that I hated. You were a creature of the light while I was of the dark. I thought that light and dark shouldn't mix, but here we are getting married. We have mixed and I'm okay with that because I love you and I am ready to be with you for the rest of our lives." Sunako said " Your right it is hard" she mumbled back to him.

" I Kyohei Takano give you Sunako Nakahara this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" He said as he took the ring from Yuki to place it on Sunako's finger.

"And I Sunako Nakahara give you Kyohei Takano this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She said as she took the ring out Noi's hand and put it on his finger.

"You may kiss the bride" Takenaga said as Noi and Yuki helped it along by pushing their friends together into a kiss. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Takano." With that Kyohei pulled Sunako into another deeper kiss. Taken her hand pulling her out of the room taking her to their room.

* * *

I know it isn't that great but the idea popped in my idea. Should i make the opposite of it and go to Kyohei's side of the wedding.


End file.
